Field
The present disclosure relates to a print label producing apparatus that produces print labels.
Description of the Related Art
In response to a wide variety of user needs in recent years, a wealth of functions have been incorporated in print label producing apparatuses that produce print labels. According to this prior art, it is possible, for example, for a user to produce a wide variety of print labels by inputting text characters that he or she wants to display on a print label and then adding various decorations (bold, italics, underline, shading, etc.) to the characters or label frame surrounding that text.
The prior art has the following problems. That is, in a case where a wealth of functions has been prepared for a print label producing apparatus such as previously described, these functions can be skillfully utilized as needed and a wide variety of preferred print labels can be produced by performing complex operations, if the user is a person with advanced skill. Nevertheless, for a novice user, performing such complex operations is cumbersome. As a result, even if the print label producing apparatus is provided with a wealth of functions, the user cannot utilize the functions (or does not even know that the functions exist), making it difficult for him or her to quickly and easily produce and enjoy producing a decorated print label.